


Duxit Mahemium

by sophluorescent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Consensual Infidelity, Demon AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Non-Consensual Kissing, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Fanaticism, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/sophluorescent
Summary: She meant to expose a cult. Not join one.





	Duxit Mahemium

**Author's Note:**

> Alt. Title — "And Brought Her to Mayhem"
> 
> All of the names and faces used within the fic are borrowed from their real-world counterparts; the actions and opinions of the characters are in no way reflective of those people. This is a work of fiction.

**Hey!** Thank you for deciding to take a look at  _Duxit Mahemium,_ my baby! She's currently being written still, and after that will be going into a short editing phase before posting. I hope to have her complete by the end of the year to share with you all. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned her and I very much desire to post her eventually, it's just that I want her to be the best she can be when she  _is_ posted! 


End file.
